Unnamed D'deridex class starships
The following is a list of unnamed Romulan starships of the . By commander * Lovok's Warbird * Tebok's Warbird * Tomalak's Warbird * Sela's Warbird By appearance Failed attempt to capture Tin Man In 2366, this vessel was one of two sent to reach the lifeform known as Tin Man before the Federation could. In order to assure success, its engine output was increased beyond its limits, making it a one-way trip. This vessel shadowed the until it reached Beta Stromgren where the lifeform was located, after which it decloaked and fired on the Enterprise to distract it while it continued onward. It attempted to communicate with Tin Man and failed, and therefore prepared to destroy it instead. On telepathic warning from Tam Elbrun, Tin Man unleashed a defensive energy wave which quickly destroyed the Warbird, but also severely damaged the Enterprise in the process. ( ) Supply ship This Romulan supply ship transported several Klingons from Carraya IV to the Enterprise-D believing they were crash landed on the planet. ( ) Failed destruction of the Bajoran wormhole In 2371, an unnamed D'deridex-class starship traveled under cloak to Deep Space 9 in conjunction with a Romulan delegation that was visiting the station. While in orbit of DS9, the stations sensors detected traces of low-level tetryon emissions from its quantum singularity drive. Although initially unsure as to the source of the singularity, the station was able to track the orbit of the warbird by tracking its tetryon emissions, noting that it was orbiting in an elliptical fashion. At certain points in the Warbird's orbit, the ship's quantum singularity radiated temporal energy at a specific wavelength that was capable of reacting with delta-series radio-isotopes. The singularity was eventually identified thanks to Miles O'Brien. The ship was later forced to stand down by Commander Sisko after he revealed to the Romulans that they had discovered their intention to destroy the Bajoran wormhole and declared that he had about fifty photon torpedoes locked onto the Warbird. In an alternate timeline, this Warbird was not detected in time and decloaked off of lower pylon 2 and opened fire on the station. The Warbird disabled the station's shield generators with it's opening shot, and within the next few shots hits the station's fusion reactor, disabling main power and defense systems. As a result the Warbird destroyed Deep Space 9 and followed up by destroying the Bajoran wormhole all as a means to prevent the Dominion from threatening the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) Battle of the Omarion Nebula Several D'deridex-class Warbirds, as well as several cruisers, were among the combined Tal Shiar / Obsidian Order fleet lead by Lovok's Warbird. Among the ships in the fleet were the Belak, Makar and Koranak. The fleet, comprised of a total of twenty warships, was formed to attack the Founders' homeworld in 2371. During the attack on the Founders' homeworld, the fleet discovered that the planet was deserted, before realizing the entire plan was a trap. Moments later the fleet was ambushed and destroyed by one hundred and fifty Jem'Hadar warships. ( ) Task force to Deep Space 9 These Romulan warbirds arrived at Deep Space 9 in mid-2373 to stand with the Federation and the Klingons against the Dominion. Their unexpected arrival caused Benjamin Sisko to say "Romulans. I'll be damned." ( ) .}} Capture of the Prometheus Led by the , these Warbirds were sent to escort the into Romulan space in 2374. An ensuing battle broke out when three Federation starships arrived to reclaim the Prometheus. During the battle one of the Warbirds was destroyed after the Prometheus engaged its multi-vector assault mode. ( ) Letant's fleet Led by Senator Letant, these Warbirds arrived at Deep Space 9 in late 2374. ( ) .}} First Battle of Chin'toka This Warbird participated in the First Battle of Chin'toka, where it was fired upon by several Cardassian orbital weapon platforms. ( ) Convoy to Derna Several Warbirds were sent to Derna in 2375. They were carrying launch sequencers for plasma torpedo launchers. ( ) In orbit of Romulus These Warbirds were in orbit of Romulus in 2375. ( ) Second Battle of Chin'toka This Warbird participated in the Second Battle of Chin'toka, where it was disabled by the Breen's energy dissipators and damaged. ( ) Battle of Cardassia These Warbirds participated in the Battle of Cardassia in late 2375. ( ) Category:Unnamed Romulan starships de:Weitere Schiffe der D'deridex-Klasse es:Clase D'deridex Sin identificar